Robin Thorndyke
Robin Thorndyke is just one of the protagonists in the Lego Adventure ''series. He is an explorer who just can't resist going out and finding new things, however sometimes this can effect the people in his family. He is very self independent, but if he was to go out with his friends, he would go with Charlie Beckham and Max William's. 'Appereance' Robin wears a black fedora, but was changed to cream at one time. He wears a Jones Indiana Jones top with dark cream trousers as his original design. Personality He is a very outgoing man who is loved by everyone. He has many friends, who stick by him because of his very caring nature. Plot 'Early Life. When Robin was a teenager (at the age of 17) he used to do a lot of exploring with his best friend Michael Damewood. The two stayed in touch even until they were in there twenties; they went on many expedition's together, but on one of their trip's as they searched for the famous monkey jewel (the golden monkey) seen from theIndiana Jones Indiana Jones series)), within a chamber where the crossing was difficult, Michael slipped and fell, Robin tried desperatly to save him but he was too late to offer his hand, Robin watched as his best friend plumitted into the darkness. Ever since that day Robin has always continued to explore and still give Michael the rescpect and credit he would have achieved with him. Leading on from this, Robin had gotten engaged to Isobelle Woods and had a beautiful duaghter called Kate Thorndyke. Robin and Isobelle grew a strong bond with Kate and they had decided to become closer to marrying, but when Robin had decided to propose, Isobelle had had her eye on someone for a while after Kate was born, so she married Aaron Woods, but let Robin keep there daughter as she knew that they had a strong bond together, and Aaron had refused to bring Robin's child up! As Robin had no wife or a nice house to live in, he soon made a purchase on a new flat which was a great place to bring Kate up. a few weeks had past and while Robin was taking Kate to the park, he noticed a lady who he soon got to know very well and he was soon married to Elizabeth Laxton, who was quite happy to help Kate grow up. '''Later Life. When Kate had grew up she had always thought that Elizabeth was her mother, but she alway's seemed to love her father more, and she would always become upset when he left for his expedition's. As Robin grew older it did stop him from doing as much as he used too, and over the years he became rivals with his old friend Aaron Woods, who has always beaten Robin to the tresaure everytime! Character Profile Role ------------------------------------------------------------------ Protagonist English Voice actor -------------------------------------------- N/A 'Biography' Home town -------------------------------------------------------- London Occupation -------------------------------------------------------- Explorer 'Description' Gender -------------------------------------------------------------- Male Species ------------------------------------------------------------- Human Hair Colour --------------------------------------------------------- Black Eye Colour --------------------------------------------------------- Black 'Known Relationships' Father ----------- ///// Thorndyke Mother ---------- Megan Thorndyke (deceased) Spouse/ Partner ------------ Kylie Williams Children ---------------- Kate Bale